Les fantômes du présent
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS tres court. Un Voldy immortel dans un monde postapocalypse entièrement désert.


**Les fantômes du présent.**

Dix mille ans ont passé. Les montagnes se sont érodées, la mer a avancé, le climat a changé, les hommes ont disparu.

Sur la plage, les descendants de ce que les hommes appelaient "dauphins" accomplissaient leur parade nuptiale. Les mâles se battaient à coup de cornes qui s'entrechoquaient dans une violence bestiale faisant tournoyer des touffes de poils sanglants. Leur ardeur était excitée par les cris stridents des femelles en chaleur.

-Qui aurait dit à notre époque que les dauphins auraient un jour des pattes ?

-Ferme-la, Harry !

-Tom, tu savais que les poules ont maintenant des dents?

-C'est ta dernière trouvaille pour m'emmerder ? Me faire un cour de zoologie ?

-Exact, Tommy chéri !

Une longue silhouette noire s'éloigna de la plage et s'avança à travers les dunes. Un ectoplasme argenté tournait autour en huralnt des "Tommy chéri" à chaque salto arrière qu'il effectuait.

-ça va faire dix mille ans que tu me suis. Tu n'en a pas marre ? demanda Voldemort en s'arrêtant devant les ruines d'un donjon.

-C'est incroyable ce que Poudlard est résistant... Pour répondre à ta question, Tommynou à la crème anglaise, c'est toi qui est censé en avoir marre.

-N'importe qui serait devenu fou après un tête à tête de huit mille cinq cent ans avec toi...

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas l'impression d'être devenu fou, c'est que tu étais déjà complètement fondu au départ ! Et puis si tu voulais parler à d'autre personnes, fallait pas laisser les moldus jouer avec le nucléaire. Remarque, ça fait de jolis cafards géants phosphorecents qui mangent les chiens sauvages, c'est original...

Quand Voldemort l'avait tué, Harry avait décidé de le hanter jusqu'à sa mort. Depuis la fin de l'humanité, ils étaient seuls sur terre, les autres fantômes n'ayant plus de tâches à accomplir.

-C'est quand que tu te decide à mourir ? demanda Harry.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à aller là-haut, va-t-en, je ne te retiens pas ! s'exclama Voldemort.

-Je ne peux pas partir tant que tu seras ici. Je dois continuer à t'exaspérer car telle est ma destinée, répondit Harry sur un ton grandiloquent.

-Je me demande si entre toi et l'enfer il y a une réelle différence, Harry. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu me hante ?

-Parce que... hum... Je crois que c'est parce que tu as tué mes parents, mes amis, moi, et parce que tu es un être maléfique, un dictateur sanguinaire.

Voldemort s'assit sur un créneau du donjon, les pieds dans le sable, et soupira.

-Je crois que je vais venir avec toi.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Oui. Mais pour cela il faudrait récupérer mon dernier horcruxe qui est quelque part au fond de l'Atlantique. Je ne sais plus où, sinon tu te doutes bien que je serais déjà mort : tu es tellement saoulant, Harry !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Pousse-toi de là, tu me brouilles le coucher de soleil, grommela Voldemort.

-Si par hasard on retrouvait cet horcruxe tu accepterais de venir avec moi dans l'au-delà ? demanda Harry d'un ton détaché.

-QUOI ? Tu sais où il est et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? hurla Voldemort en se levant vivement.

-J'attendais que tu te décides à m'accompagner. ça fait bien dix mille ans que j'attends.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Voldemort sidéré. Tu veux dire que pendant toutes ces années j'aurais pu m'en aller, que je n'avais qu'à te le demander ?

-Eh bien... Oui ! répondit Harry en riant. Satanée fierté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête de te moquer et va chercher ce truc tout de suite qu'on en finisse !

Harry disparut quelques secondes et revint avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bloc de sédiments marins. Voldemort le fit exploser puis s'explosa lui-même.

C'est ainsi que le Survivant (qui n'avait pas survécu tant que ça) et le Seigneur des Ténèbres partirent main dans la main dans un tunnel noir avec une lumière au bout pour aller dans un monde où tout était cool et la surface de la terre redevint vierge de toute présence humaine.

**Fin.**


End file.
